


but the memories are still in my mind (burning like smoke and fire)

by eviesamos



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Nightmares, OT4, Polyamorous Quad, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesamos/pseuds/eviesamos
Summary: Spencer has a nightmare and her girlfriends shower her with love.





	

Darkness consumed her, inch by inch. The blade in her hand clattered to the ground, red, like a taste of sin. (Or blood.) Three lifeless bodies littered the ground beneath her and a tinkling laugh echoed around her. A blonde girl giggled mockingly as she felt her heart leap into her mouth.

"Tut, tut, tut!" She admonished, crooning, "You killed them, didn't you, Spencey?"

She wanted to speak up, say something, deny the disgusting claims, but her mouth had frozen and   
her tongue wouldn't move.

The scene transformed, merging into mist and she was in a room. Bare, and alone.

The three girls surrounded her, apparitions made of fog, their hands brandishing knives and their mouths wicked smiles.

They neared her and so did the walls of the room. She couldn't breathe, a sudden burst of claustrophobia hitting her hard in the chest. (Just like those knives would.)

One bent downwards, her blade touching the tip of her chin as she trembled.

"You killed us didn't you, Spence?" She shook her head disappointed. "We could never trust you, could we?"

She wanted to scream, to yell and bawl that they could. That she was always theirs. Theirs. But her mouth proved as stubborn as her will and in the war between her brain and heart, it was her mind that emerged victorious.

The blade slammed into her chest and her vision darkened. She felt herself falling.

Falling.

Falling.

And Falling.

 

Spencer woke with a thud. She was soaked in sweat and her clothing (or lack thereof) clung to her, reminding her of insects upon a wall.

She looked at the girls surrounding her and relief consumed her as she saw the even rhythm of their chests and the soft beat of her heart. A soft sigh escaped her as her own heartbeat slowed down.

"Babe?" She heard Hanna's muffled voice, lined with concern. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Oh! Uh, n-no!" 

Hanna's voice sounded hauntingly disapproving. "I thought we agreed not to lie, Spence?"

Spencer sighed, "Didn't wanna bother you, love."

This time Hanna sighed, carefully untangling herself from Emily's arms and climbing over Aria (who unconsciously grumbled and nestled herself into Emily), trying not to wake them.

"You're not bothering me!" Hanna whispered softly. She clambered onto Spencer's lap, her shirt riding up her stomach. 

Spencer hooked her hands into the waistband of Hanna's boy-shorts, securing her a place.

"So you wanna talk about it?" She questioned as she tucked a brown lock behind Spencer's ear.

She shook her head and set her head in he crook of Hanna's neck. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, babe," Hanna reassured, wincing as her voice got to a louder level.

"Guys?" Aria sleepily muttered.

"Go to sleep, sweetie," Hanna whispered softly.

Aria, however, had no plans of listening and Hanna rolled her eyes as she crawled over to them, covered in an oversized shirt of Hanna and nothing else.

"What happened?" Came Emily's soft voice.

Hanna groaned, exasperated and sighed, "Spence had a nightmare,"

"Aww, babe," Emily crooned, struggling to sit up while having the bed sheet hide her naked body.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "There's literally nothing to cover, Em. Besides, you didn't wanna cover it at all, last night."

Flushing, Emily scooted to the side and pecked Spencer's cheek, her figure shining under Hanna's nightlight. 

Spencer looked at the girls surrounding her, each carrying a piece of her soul with themselves. She knew the old memories, the ones they didn't want, would stay with them, but it didn't matter. Even if they would burn in their heads, the new ones would always be worth it.


End file.
